New Friends, New Enemies
by Starwulfen
Summary: A new world championship looms, and as usual danger isn't too far behind.
1. An Invitation

Disclaimer: I don't own beyblade.

New Friends, New Enemies

Chapter 1 – An Invitation

"Team, these are your targets"

The voice comes from one side of a dark room. The only light is provided by the projector in the ceiling, which is currently projecting a series of figures onto the wall.

First, a medium sized, brown-haired boy wearing casual clothes – the sort of person who would go unnoticed in a crowd, except for one thing. On his back is strapped a long, slightly curved sword.

Next to him is a girl whose features suggest that she is related to the boy on her left. Her hair is the same shade of brown, although maybe it is slightly lighter, and her features are similar. She would be just as inconspicuous as well.

The other two would show up far more. The next figure is a tall, thin-looking boy with brown hair and glasses. He stands head and shoulders above the rest of the figures. The last figure is a girl with bright ginger hair.

Four figures seated in the shadows opposite nod in agreement as the speaker points to the figures on the wall, and speaks again.

"They are currently staying in a small town in China, and our sources tell us they will soon be meeting with White Tiger X. They have the skills to be a major threat to us in the championships. I want them taking out of the picture, permanently!"

"Yes, sir" the seated figures reply in unison.

**_Somewhere in China_**

"Why are we here again, Katherine?" asks a tall, brown haired boy.

"Because I got an invitation from Mariah to visit her in her home village" replies the brown haired girl.

"Yes, we know why you're here, but why did we have to come?" moans the boy.

"Phil, you can be so dense sometimes. How many times do I have to tell you...?"

**Flashback**

"Tuskul, attack" ordered a boy leaning on a katana at one side of the dish.

The dark red blade charged at the orange blade as above the dish, two titans clashed. The red boar bitbeast lowered its head and charged. The orange giraffe that was its target tried to dodge, but it was to slow. The attack shattered the orange blade's defence and it flew out of the dish.

"Aw, Matt you always win" complained the tall boy as he picked up his blade.

"Well, you just need to practise more, Phil" said the other boy as he retrieved his blade and sheathed his sword.

"Yeah, I'll practice more and then I'll beat you"

"Hey, guys," another voice called as they turned to see who it was, "check this out!"

"What is it, Kath?" asked Phil.

"It's a letter from my pen-pal Mariah" she replied.

"Like I care" spat Matt.

"I think you might, brother. If you were actually thinking, you would recall that Mariah is a member of White Tiger X, China's top beyblading team. She has invited me to go visit her, and if you guys come with me, we could challenge them to a battle."

**End Flashback**

"Oh yeah...I remember now"

"So I don't have to remind you again?"

"No, don't think so"

"Good"

"Well, if we've done explaining to Phil why we are here, maybe we can make the most of our stay here." said a ginger-haired girl

"Good idea Emma"

Phil then spoke up "Ok, lets hit the beach"

"IDIOT! Were in the middle of China for goodness sake. THERE ARE NO BEACHES" shouted Katherine.

"Why can't your dumb friends live in Hawaii or somewhere else with beaches" he muttered.

Katherine hits him around the head. "Ow, that hurt" said Phil, rubbing his head.

"Well, we should probably turn in for the night, it'll be a long day tomorrow, when we face White Tiger X"

As they walked away, no one noticed the eyes watching them from the shadows...

**_Chapter End_**

Starwulfen: Well, there is the first chapter of my first fanfiction. This story will be written with the help of my brother, so his humour will shine through. Remember to review if you like the story so far, or point out what you didn't like.


	2. Welcome to our village

Starwulfen: Thank you starfiredevil, for being the first to review this fic (at least I know someone is reading)

Disclaimer: I do not own beyblade

* * *

New Friends, New Enemies

Chapter 2 – Welcome to our village

"Well, here we are"

The team got off the bus they had been travelling on and stepped through the gates into the village.

"You sure we're in the right place, Kath?" asked Phil.

"Well, I followed Mariah's instructions so this should be it," Katherine produced a letter with a photo attached, "Here is a photo of the people we are looking for" she said as she showed the rest of the team the photo. It showed four boys and a girl.

"Which one's your friend?" asked Phil.

"I think it's that one there," said Matthew, pointing to Ray, "She always goes for boys like that"

"Idiots, does he look like a 'Mariah' to you?" asked Katherine through gritted teeth.

"Um…yeah" said Phil.

"My friend is the only girl on the team – the one with the pink hair"

"Well, if we're going to find them today we better get moving…NOW" said Emma.

"We can go quite fast just by kinda standing here, can't we?" Phil disagreed.

Everyone sweatdropped – except Phil, who just looked kind of out of it.

"Did you get enough sleep last night Phil?" asked Katherine.

"You didn't stay up all night getting free mints from room service did you?" added Emma.

"Well, when I got up at 3am to go to the toilet he still was" Matthew was quick to add his knowledge to the conversation.

Everyone sweatdropped again – except Phil, who was still out of it.

Matt saw a boy with spiky green hair in the street and asked him for directions "Hey kid, do you know where we can find White Tiger X?"

Kevin looked confused and stared at him blankly.

"You know, the championship beyblade team that a supposed to live around here. They're really cool, big and strong."

Kevin began to jump up and down to attract his attention "I am a member of White Tiger X!"

"No way kid, you're not cool enough" said Matt, as he poked Kevin in the head.

"I'm the real Kevin, from the world class team White Tiger X"

"Er…Matt, I think that is Kevin. Mariah did say he was short and kinda chibified" said Katherine.

"I am so not chibified" complained Kevin.

"So, hey, Kevin, can you take us to the rest of the team?" asked Katherine.

"Since there's only about three houses here, I would have thought you would have found them already" muttered Kevin under his breath.

Everyone sweatdropped – except Phil, who didn't understand the comment.

"Could you take us to them anyway, Kev?"

"Sure thing" he said and then muttered "Idiots"

They followed Kevin, who somehow managed to lead them through a maze of alleyways, even though there were only about three houses in the village and they were very spread out.

"How does he do this?" wondered Kath.

"It's all in your mind, it's all in your mind" said Phil in a spooky voice.

"Phil, you're beginning to scare me" said Matt

"What, is it the weird voice"

"No, you're being way too intelligent"

He eventually led them to an ordinary looking wooden house in the middle of the village and led them inside.

Once inside, they met a small bald man. Kevin introduced him "This is our mentor"

The old man smiled and said "A cat on a string is worth two in your wallet."

Everyone sweatdropped – except Phil, who nodded sagely.

Ray picked him up by the ear "Stop annoying the guests, Sensei."

"No-one appreciates me." complained the old man.

Phil spoke up "I appreciate you."

Matt quickly stepped in "No you don't Phil, no you don't."

"I suppose you're right," Phil shrugged, "you're not team captain for nothing."

A pink haired girl walked in through the door.

"Hi Kath, and welcome to our village. Lee, this is my pen-pal Katherine. You remember me telling you about her, don't you?"

"No, I don't," Lee replied, "Do you remember, Ray?"

"No, I don't"

"I do," piped up Kevin, "I've read all Mariah's letters from her."

"You WHAT!" Mariah shouted

"… I've just remembered I'm late for a fitting." Kevin said trying to escape.

"For what, your chicken costume?" Mariah taunted.

Kevin ran off, sulking.

"Ok Kath, do you remember from the letters about Lee, Ray, Gary and Kevin right?" said Mariah, introducing her team.

"Okay Lee, Ray, Gary, Kevin, this is Kath, Matt, Phil and Emma, the Riot Rollers. They're here to beybattle us"

"Harrumph, amateurs." muttered Lee.

"Oh, you're just scared we're going to kick your ass." taunted Emma.

"Hey, that's my line." said Matt.

"Well, I guess I'll have to put you amateurs in your place then" growled Lee.

_5 minutes later at White Tiger X's 'top secret ultra high-tech training facility' (a beyblade dish in Kevin's tiny back yard)…_

Mariah began her commentary "Hello and welcome to White Tiger X's clash with the challengers, the Riot Rollers. First up for White Tiger X is Lee, attempting to avenge the earlier slight on his honour. Stepping up for the Riot Rollers is Emma. This promises to be an interesting match, so hang on tight."

"Shut up, amateur commentator." taunted Kevin, who was then chases several times around the dish by an angry pink-haired girl.

Lee and Emma stepped up to the dish.

"Ok, bladers ready, 3, 2, 1, LET IT RIP!!" shouted Mariah.

* * *

Starwulfen: I hope you enjoyed this chapter, please review and tell me what you liked (and what you didn't). Comments and suggestions are always appreciated (but no flames please).

P.S sorry about the wait, but its hard to find a time when both me and my brother can work on this.


End file.
